Description: (Applicant's Description) The Research Cytogenetics Core Facility (RCCF) assists funded Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) investigators in research projects that require karyotypic and molecular cytogenetic analyses of mammalian cells. Since its inception in July 1995, the RCCF has been used by 27 peer-review funded investigators in 11 Programs from all three Divisions. In addition to routine processing of chromosomes from tumor tissues and cell lines, the Facility performs special staining of metaphase preparations and carries out detailed analyses of banded chromosomes. The RCCF maps the precise chromosomal location of genes by fluorescence in situ hybridization, using DNA probes provided by the investigator. Furthermore, the RCCF performs comparative genomic hybridization analyses of tumor and drug-resistant cell lines. The Facility also provides FCCC investigators with access to a CCD camera for digitized immunofluorescence of antibody staining. The work performed has included 214 tests, as follows: chromosome/karyotype analyses (89 tests), CGH analyses (17), FISH mapping (23), digitized immunofluorescence of cytological preparations (71), microdissection of cytological preparations (10), and image preparation/print processing (4). The Facility is expected to be used by 10-12 investigators per year in years 2000-2005, with a total of approximately 40 tests/year. The RCCF is well equipped for research cytogenetics. Specific equipment includes a Zeiss Axiophot photomicroscope with fluorescence optics (including an attached cooled CCD camera operated by a Macintosh based workstation for digitized imaging), a Nikon Microphot brightfield photomicroscope with an attached CCD camera and automated karyotype workstation, a Zeiss inverted photomicroscope with affixed Eppendorf micromanipulator for microdissection, photographic enlarger, a rapid print processing system, and a color printer.